


Truth Or Dare - Oneshot

by Iconic_Dorko



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Truth or Dare, dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconic_Dorko/pseuds/Iconic_Dorko
Summary: What happened to Ponyboy's hair





	Truth Or Dare - Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Dally is blonde in this one oops

"I dare you to bleach your hair!"

Ponyboy froze at Two-Bit's words. This is what he gets for playing Truth or Dare with a semi-drunk Two-Bit Mathews.

"Bleach my hair? I can't do that Two-Bit!"

Two-Bit just smirked, "Why not? You got the peroxide, right?"

"I mean we do, but-"

"Well then get to it. Johnny can help ya out, right Johnny?" Ponyboy looked at Johnny for help but Johnny nodded.

"Yeah I can bleach it for him."

"Johnny!"

++++

Ponyboy protested throughout the whole process.

Johnny smiled at his friend's antics and Two-bit was getting a kick out of this. 

20 minutes later and Ponyboy had golden locks. Pony didn't want to see his hair. He already knew he looked like a pansy.

"Looks tuff Pony." Two-Bit laughed examining Pony's hair.

"Shut it, Two-Bit." grumbled Pony plopping down on the couch in annoyance.

The door opened and of course it was Dallas, Steve, Soda, and Darry walked in.

"How late is it?" Johnny asked confused.

"Not that late. It's almost Easter so we got let off early," Steve said leaning against the doorway.

Dallas noticed the other blonde sitting on the couch. Of course the blonde wasn't AS blonde as his, but it was blonde.

"Since when did Pony have blonde hair?" Dally asked looking at the young greaser.

"Damn Dal, beat me to it to mention it," Two-Bit said with a smirk.

"Pony what did you do to your hair?" Soda asked.

"Two-Bit did it."

"Actually Johnny did it."

"Johnny?" Darry looked at Johnny for an explanation.

"Two-Bit dared him to do it, and I just helped Pony so it wouldn't come out bad," Johnny explained briefly. 

"Oh that's all?"

Ponyboy gasped dramatically, "What do you mean 'Oh that's all?'?! My hair was ruined!"

Johnny laughed, "Shoot it's just hair."

"Shoot nothing," Pony snapped. "I look like a pansy and you know it."

Dally laughed, "Don't get so angry, kid it was only a joke. Blonde looks great on ya anyway."

"You only say that cause you like 'em!" Two-Bit exclaimed.

"Shut it, Mathews." Dallas snapped walking over and sitting next to Pony.

"Don't get so angry, Dal it was only a joke." Pony said innocently using Dally's words against him.

"You too." Dallas said wrapping his arm around Pony like it was nothing.

Ponyboy laughed and leaned into Dally slightly.

"OH I GET IT! TWO-BIT LIKES BLONDES!" 

Leave it Soda to state the obvious.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
